Dozing Off (Daniel Law x Reader)
by MegNVeni
Summary: The reader works in the same station as Daniel and gets visited by a concerned lieutenant.


Cheek on palm. Eyelids heavy. Hair obstructs (name)'s view as their fingers run through it. It was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate on their paperwork and the fact that they had to wake themself up every five minutes wasn't helping.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

They divert their attention away from the small print as they sluggishly tap their pen on the desk's surface. Multiple thoughts begin to invade their head. How many hours left until quitting time. When was the last time they took a break. Huh, they never noticed how nice this pen was. What brand is this, it writes so smoothly and-

"Um, (name), are you alright ...?"

They jolt a bit upon hearing that familiar voice- and also the fact that it sounded so close to them.

"Oh, uh- !" the pen fumbles in their hand while they frantically straighten up (and try to hide the fact that they were almost dozing off). The way they looked and how messy their hair was suddenly mattered to them as they realize who was in the room with you. "Yes, Daniel, I'm fine !"

They hear the sound of something rolling. Then something hitting the floor. It was the pen. (Name) pulled at their sleeve as it rolled towards daniel's foot.

Daniel chuckled a little bit and bend down to retrieve it. "Well… I'll be off then." turning on his heel with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets, he began to head to the door. His footsteps paused for a second as he was about to say something again but he changed his mind and exited the door.

(Name) sighed. This isn't the first time daniel has walked in concerned and _he_ should be the one more tired than them. Now that (name) has thought about it, the amount of times the lieutenant has been visiting them has increased lately. _Oh well, it's probably nothing_. They brushed it aside.

Their eyes drooped as they rested their head on their crossed arms. The paperwork crinkled a little beneath them. A yawn escaped their lips. Why was their chair so comfortable all of a sudden…. it's almost like… they could… fall asleep…

(Name)'s back felt a little stiff as their eyes opened. _Huh,i must've fallen asleep_. Their eyes glanced toward the clock. 6:05 pm. Straightening their back, they felt something slide down their shoulders. Someone's coat ? Their fingers traced over the hem of the colors. Looked familiar. The beige color, the unique length, the straps. Their eyes widened as they realized whose it was. _Daniel…?_ Maybe they're still sleeping right now. It could still be a dream. After pinching their skin, (name) decided it wasn't.

How did they not feel his put it on them ? When did he come in ? Would this mean he checked on them again ? _Does this mean,_ (name)'s heartbeat quickened at the thought, _He cares about me ?_ Wide awake now, they thought it over. It can't be, maybe it's just the fact that they've been more tired lately. Maybe he thinks I'm sick. Surely he checks on other workers too. Yeah, that's definitely it. Whatever, there's time to think it over later. Right now, they have to focus on just returning the coat.

As they flung the jacket over them, they closed the office door. Other workers smiled as they walked towards Daniel's office. With heated cheeks, (name) quickened their pace. It's no doubt they recognized this article of clothing.

Their fingertips grazed the door knob to daniel's office. _Why am i so nervous ? It's just a coat._ (name) retracted their hand, confused why they're acting like this. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe ou- _oh no_. They forgot the office door had a window. A window that people can see through. A window that _the lieutenant_ can see them through right now. A nervous smile struggled to form on (name)'s lips as they made eye contact.

"Hello, Daniel…" the words came out quieter and shakier than (name) intended and it made them almost wince as they entered the room. The creak of the door shutting behind them followed.

Daniel looked up from his stack of papers and returned a relaxed grin. A rare sight in the police station. "Hello, (name)" the sound of him saying their name made their cheeks heat up. _What's going on?_

"I came here to, uh, to return…" The rest of their sentence trailed off as their hands made its way to the jacket. Their eyes followed to avoid meeting with Daniel's. The long coat slid off (name)'s shoulder as they handed it back over. (name) looked up and realized they were standing too far from the other for them to reach and quickly walked closer to the desk, now flustered at their mistake. Luckily, Daniel paid no mind. In fact, the expression he gave wasn't one (name) saw him wore too often.

"Yeah, I came to deliver some paper to you and I saw you dozed off," Daniel chuckled lightheartedly, retrieving his coat back. The tips of Daniel's fingers grazed (name)'s in the exchange.

 _What…?_

When their hands made contact, (name) didn't want to let go.

 _Why am i…?_

His hand on theirs was probably only a few seconds, but to (name), it felt like forever.

The silence was broken by a cough from the other. "You know, i think you need some more rest. Take care of yourself." (name) just nodded sheepishly in response because, well, he's right. "Maybe I need to keep an eye on you. Maybe…" he paused while hooking an index finger in his collar, "...over lunch break tomorrow ?"

(Name) froze for a second. _You know what, maybe I am still dreaming_. They looked down at their shoes shyly and thought about the offer before lifting their head again. For a second, they thought they saw a pink tint dusting over Daniel's cheeks.

(Name) stood there, blinking and not believing what they heard. "Oh...", the corners of their lips started to form into a smile, "I would love to."

Daniel's shoulders relaxed. "Well then," he grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow, (name)."  
_

Some employees shoved each other trying to listen into their lieutenant's office.

"What are they saying ? Is it finally happening ?" Some tried to squeeze between other to get a peek.

"Is he finally making a move or what ?"

The workers attempted to listen in to what was happening. Daniel has been trying to make his move for a month.

"Move ! I wanna hear."

It doesn't matter though. On the other side of the door, (name) was just looking forward to 11:30 the next day.


End file.
